Complication
by Autistic Writer
Summary: Watching Metropolis while Superman is away, Supergirl happened to save the life of Jimmy Olsen. The aftermath afterwords causes a tension in her heart that she and Jimmy start to develop feelings for one another. What will happen? Read and find out.


**Well hello again, this is a story challenge from Darkmystery1. I am not sure how many of everyone watched Superman the animated series at all. I know I was one of them and I thought about this challenge and decided that there should be stories about Supergirl and Jimmy. I mean it seems similar to Lois and Clark's, but only the gender is reversed. So, I decided to create this lovely masterpiece and hope everyone will like it. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the characters of Superman, they belong to DC Comics. _

Chapter 1: Supergirl meets Camera boy

Kara Kent was walking up to her apartment building, cousin Clark had asked her to watch Metropolis, while he was forming his little league with some superhero friends. Kara didn't mind Metropolis. She loved the big city and loved spending time defending it.

Kara had opened the door seeing all her stuff packed up and sighed as she had a lot to go through. She made the time much easier by super speeding through unpacking all the boxes making sure the clothes go in the closet and drawers, the silverware and appliances go into the kitchen, and anything go anywhere until she found a place for them.

This took the span of five to ten minutes as some of it was used to rearrange furniture. Kara had zoomed to the bathroom as she grabbed some glasses and a change of clothes as she needed a well relaxed shower. She needed to settle in her normal life. Although, it was temporary until Clark came back at times, she took it as a chance to settle in Metropolis for a while.

Kara came out staring at herself in the mirror as she was wearing her disguised attire like Clark taught her. It wasn't much, she wore glasses, tied her hair in a pony tail, and wore a get up she wouldn't catch herself dead in. She breathed in and out a little bit.

She then closed and locked her door as she was prepared to get a job to support herself. As she came out she found herself looking at the couple who was talking next to her as she fiddled with her lock just to hear how the conversation was going.

"I just like you as a friend Jimmy" the woman said slamming the door on the report feeling sad about another rejection. His friends were either married or dating someone else.

Kara had made it to the elevator when she had clicked the down button. She felt pretty bad Jimmy had gotten rejected. He was Clark's friend and any friend of Clark's was a friend of hers. Yet, she didn't feel like sharing the same elevator with him.

"Wait, pleases wait" Jimmy chased down the elevator.

Kara tried to press the button at a fast rate but it was too late for the young reporter slipped through before the doors closed as he saw she pressed the floor he wanted.

"I hope you don't mind" Jimmy smiled

"It's ok" Kara smiled _although; I would rather fight cousin Clark than to be here right now. _

"So, umm you new around here" He asked Kara

"Umm, I am. I am Kara Kent" She attempted to smile but felt a little scared

"O, you're CK's cousin" Jimmy was snapping his finger trying to remember and pointed at her when he knew

"Yep" She sighed

"It's ok, I completely understand I…" Jimmy was about to say something when Kara turned to him.

"Take care Jimmy" she smiled as she went away hoping that would make Jimmy avoid her. She didn't want hurt the poor boy. She was just getting her life on track.

Her interviews didn't go as planned. In fact, they went about the exact opposite. She kept making mistakes and almost revealed who she really was.

She wasn't as good as her own cousin, who got the job at the Daily Planet in his first interview.

Kara began to think of other options as she wasn't going to get off scot-free just because she was new in the city.

"Come on Kara think, Cousin Clark was able to find a job. Why can't you?" Kara said as she saw some robbers riding off in a car

"Ugh, can't crime ever wait" Kara said before spinning around changing out of her attire and into her Supergirl outfit.

She sped up lifting the car off the ground and going towards a police station making sure the two robbers head off in the custody of the police.

"Why do I even try anymore" Jimmy sighed as he was on top of the roof of the Daily Planet.

Jimmy was looking up into the sky. He often went up to the roof to have a quiet lunch with himself. He wondered why was he so bad with women. Lois Lane, his friend and co-worker always kept telling him that love is about being patience and that it is a good wait to wait on.

Lois was the lucky one to Jimmy. She talks about Superman as if she was married to him. He had watched his other friends either date a great guy or girl or be married to them. Jimmy tried the same thing but failed.

He would always get a no, no way, never, not in a million years, I just like you as a friend, and sorry I already have a boyfriend. Whatever the excuse was, it obvious meant that they didn't want to date him. He sighed as he screamed

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME" He sat down "Am I a bad guy? People like Lex Luthor are the sneakiest of scumbags and they get seven girls for one day"

Jimmy didn't feel it was very far as there is obviously a girl for him. He just didn't know where she would fly to him from.

Jimmy sighed as he didn't realize the area of the roof, in which he sat wasn't very well supported and that he was inches from death.

Supergirl was flying around, looking for more people to save and thinking about how her life would go. Would she have any challenges to face? Would she live a life differently than her cousin? Would she meet a guy and fall in love with him? Only time would tell for her.

She heard a scream from a mile away. She felt the familiar voice calling for help as she was searching through her x-ray of where it was coming from and who needed her help.

Through her x ray, she found a piece of the Daily Planet had broken off. She traveled down seeing a bunch of debris falling to the ground with a man with orange-redish hair falling down. She soon recognized it to be Jimmy.

Supergirl needed a plan in order to save him as she didn't think of one as she flew in to where the debris was falling down. A bunch of people tried to get away from the debris's fall.

Even though the Debris was falling, Jimmy was the first one to be saved. Jimmy had held on to the debris, but Supergirl was stronger and released Jimmy's grip on the falling concrete. She soared downed to the sidewalk and smiled.

"I will be right back" She told him as she was super speeding in a circle to make sure the falling debris had a save landing, saving most of the citizens from the falling bricks from hitting any of them.

Jimmy was amazed by such a woman rescuing him. He wasn't much to anyone, but her bravery is what he was really grateful for. He had never been saved in such a way since Superman.

Supergirl had finished her heroic efforts as most of the reporters on sight were taking pictures of her. Jimmy noticed it and took a picture of her as well. Jimmy was moved by her beauty and wonders how she was related to Superman.

Supergirl saw Jimmy taking her picture and moved towards him. He pulled back his camera and looked at her. He was expecting the whole 'I am glad you are safe' routine. However, her words came as a shock to him.

"Are you ok? Don't make me worried like that again. What were you thinking? It was very dangerous. What would have happened if I wasn't here" Supergirl was ranting to him like a worried girlfriend. She kept going as everyone was wondering why she was talking to him like that.

Jimmy was shocked as no girl, unless it was his mother, ever talked to him like that. She was so full of compassion and concern for his wellbeing. Jimmy smiled in a love struck mood. This face was noticed quickly by the Kryptonian super heroine.

"Umm, Jimmy are you ok" She asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"What, umm yes I am" Jimmy realizing what mood he was in and coughed to snap out of it.

"Well I am glad you are safe" Supergirl smiled as she flew off.

"Jimmy, are you ok" a black haired woman approached Jimmy as it was Lois Lane, his co-worker and friend.

"O, i…I am fine" Jimmy said as it really didn't convince the reporter that he was telling a fake truth to her.

"She sure is super isn't sure" Lois smirked at her love-sick friend

"Yes, she is" Jimmy looked up at her.

Meanwhile,

"You have got to get it together Kara" Supergirl flew away talking to herself about what just happened.

Why did she save Jimmy first? She had a plan of attack and immediately acted on saving Jimmy. She could have tackled the situation in a number of ways, but Jimmy was the first thing on her mind. What was with that face that he made?

_He couldn't possible be… _she thought to herself. _Nah, I am just tired. Let me rest on it and search for a job tomorrow_

She was flying home and didn't know how much of an impact she made on the young photographer's heart.

**Well, I think this is a good stopping point for this chapter. What do you think? Yea, Superman is forming his 'Justice League' with his superhero buddies. I wanted to see how Metropolis would be affected by this. Makes you think that Superman was leaving Metropolis unguarded. However, we have good old Supergirl defeating the city. So, what could go wrong? I probably jinxed it, but who is to say that the city won't suffer an alien invasion. I also smell a certain photographer is falling for a certain super heroine. Well, tell me your thoughts for the story and what you think will happen in future chapters. Until then, see you all later. **


End file.
